The Phonecall
by cassierigum
Summary: Jacob gets a call from Bella. Please review!


It happened at around ten thirty one idle Tuesday.

The phone rang shrilly in the Black house. A boy - well, young man, really - with russet-coloured skin and shaggy black hair answered the phone.

"Black residence." There were a few seconds of silence.

"Speaking," he responded. He paused, listening again, and then hurriedly amended.

"Oh no, you must mean my grandad. He's not here at the minute. Can I take a number? No? Sure, sure. I'll tell him you called."

The boy put down the receiver and scribbled a short note on a piece of paper by the phone.

Pops, it read

_Girl named Bella called around 10.30. Said she was an old friend of yours. She'll call back around the same time tomorrow. _

_-J.J_

It happened at precisely ten thirty-four.

Jacob Black Snr. knew this, because he had been staring at the clock since nine thirty. The phone rang, but Jacob paused for a second, eyes locked on the console as he urged himself to calm down. His hand shook slightly, and he smiled widely, remembering how he had been back when he knew her. He picked up the receiver, took a deep breath and said "Hello" in a voice rough and deep.

"Hi Jake."

After so long, the voice was like coming home. He had changed so much since then; his hair now silver, skin wrinkled, knees going and back hunched. He had lived through sadness, pain, happiness and love since last hearing this voice, and yet she brought back all those emotions with just two simple words.

Jacob's face relaxed into a smile, and the youthful Jacob of so many years ago broke through.

"Hey Bells."

There was a moment of silence as both of the speakers, both on opposite sides of the world, reminisced for a moment. Her voice hadn't changed one bit. His had changed almost beyond recognition.

"You make me feel old, you know, Bella."

She laughed, a throaty laugh, and in his mind's eye he saw her as she had once been, sitting in his garage; walking together hand in hand by the beach; learning to motorcycle; grudgingly doing homework.

"You used to make me feel old all the time, Jake," she retorted.

"True, true," he responded with a chuckle. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to catch up."

"Catch up on sixty-seven years in just one phone call, Bella?" Jacob muttered derisively. "Good thing your Cullens are loaded."

She exhaled a laugh. "Yeah, well, it suddenly seemed like the right time to call. How have you been? I remember Charlie..." her voice broke on the name, but she persevered, "told me about some girl - Hannah, wasn't it?"

Jacob smiled mournfully down the receiver. "That's right. Hannah... she passed away four years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Jake," she murmured, and sincerity filled every word. She was silent for a while, waiting, perhaps, for another question.

"The boy - the one who picked up the phone yesterday - he's your grandson?"

"Yep," Jacob replied, pride clear in his voice. "Jacob Black, like his pops. We all call him JJ - Jacob Junior - though. He's a good kid too - nah, he's not really a kid now. He's nineteen this year. His family stays with me now that I'm old and decrepit." He laughed a booming laugh, deeper than ones she remembered.

"Aw Jake, I can't imagine you grown up. You were always like an overgrown pup."

"Times change, Bells. Had to throw away my childish ideals and become a man. Wasn't too bad though. The kids were worth it."

There was silence from the other end of the line.

"Oh god, Bella! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean -"

"It's okay. It's fine," Bella cut through him. "One of the downsides. The cost of immortality." Her voice was cheerful, but there was an echo of a much deeper hurt as she spoke.

"How's Edward?" Jacob asked suddenly, probably an attempt to change the subject.

"He's really good. He's out." She paused for a moment, before clarifying. "Hunting."

Jacob cringed, uncomfortable with the reminder of the most loathsome aspect of what Bella had become.

"Does he know you're calling me?"

The question was mischievous, the tone falsely innocent. Bella giggled softly.

"Jeez Jake, we're not teenagers any more. I mean, technically I am - but you know what I mean. Edward - he's the one who suggested it actually. Said it was about time."

"Still beating me, and I thought the game was over years ago." Jacob sighed in mock-defeat.

Bella laughed.

"It's good to hear your voice, Jake," she sighed. "I haven't heard a thing from Forks or La Push since Charlie..." the sentence hung in the air.

"I'm sorry Bells. It's good to hear from you after so long. Brings me back. Sorry I couldn't contact you."

The intent behind his words was clear. Before now, could they have talked as openly, as freely as they did now?

"Don't have any leeches on your speed dial?" Bella mocked, with a warm laugh. "I don't know Jake. Maybe it's better this way. It gave our emotions some time to... calm down."

"Sixty-seven years is a hell of a lot of time, Bells," Jacob commented. "But I guess it doesn't seem as long to you."

"I guess not," Bella answered.

There was another pause, longer, while Bella worked up the courage to ask -

"Jacob, were you happy?"

The question was simple and yet caught Jacob completely unawares. He considered it, listening to the silence from the other end of the receiver.

"I was Bells. I think... I think now that you made the right choice - for both of us. I met Hannah about two years after you left. I'm glad... I'm glad that you never had to be Leah. I didn't stop loving you... It just became irrelevant. I wouldn't want to do that to you."

"Thanks Jake," Bella choked out, through quiet, tearless sobs. "I've been happy, Jake, but I've missed you. Human memories fade, but I can still remember you and - well, I never regretted my decision - but it was hard. Letting you go."

"I know." Jacob's voice was full of understanding. "I miss you, Bells."

"Miss you too, Jake."

A door opened in the Black house, and Jacob Black Jnr. walked in, announcing his arrival.

"I'm home, Pops."

"He sounds like you," Bella muttered.

Jacob Snr. chuckled.

"I think that's my cue to go. Edward will be back soon. Mind yourself, Jake."

"Sure, sure," Jake answered in the voice Bella remembered. Patronising. Mischievous.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you more," Jacob whispered as the line disconnected.

He returned the receiver to its cradle.

"Who was that, JJ asked, curious.

"A very old friend. We were just catching up." Jacob leaned back in his armchair, sighing slightly. "She must have known..."

"What, Pops?"

"Nothing, JJ. Can you bring me my medicine, kid?"

JJ complied, and collected the assortment of pills and a glass of water.

"Will they cure it?"

The old man laughed, looking young again.

"Nope," he replied. "But they'll help me go smiling."

Bella sat at the table, file in her hands. She knew it by heart, and yet she didn't want to believe a word.

"Did you talk to him?" Edward's soft voice broke her out of her reverie.

Bella nodded, her throat feeling tight as she tried to swallow around the lump lodged in it.

"Well done," Edward murmured into her hair, his arms encircling her.

"I just had to say goodbye," Bella managed, face screwed up as though in pain. She turned to him and smiled sadly. "Will you give this file back to Carlisle? He'll have to send it back to the hospital."

She dropped the medical record on the table. Jacob's name stood out, and Bella had an irrational desire to destroy any proof of his sickness.

It happened, three days later, at around ten-thirty.

A/N: I think maybe I should clarify that I am totally, 100 for Edward and Bella, but I am not a rabid Jacob-hater. I was re-reading New Moon and this conversation came to me. I feel that both Jake and Bella would talk before he died, and Bella would want to make sure he had a good life. He really was an important part of her life, I think. But I can't see her regretting choosing Edward, either. Reviews give me joy! Spread the love!


End file.
